The Bet
by WakeMemeUpInside
Summary: A boring night at Dan and Phil's place leads to the revival of a old game. [Dan and Phil] [Phanfiction] [Phan]
1. Chapter 1

The television was playing quietly as Dan and Phil sat next to each other on the couch. Some vapid romcom was casting a dim glow over over the two boys. On screen, the female lead just spilled a plate of spaghetti all over the hot waiter who would end up being her husband. Phil was relatively entertained by the movie, but Dan was about to lose his mind.

"I can literally feel my brain cells dying." Dan complained, rubbing his temples. "Can we do, like, anything else?"

Phil glanced at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

"Anything, you say?" The tone of his voice made Dan uncomfortable.

"I mean, I gues-"

"Let's play Bet." Phil had pulled his knees onto the couch and was propped up on all fours, facing Dan. His eyes glinted.

"No." Dan said firmly, quickly rising from his seat and walking to the other side of the room. "You know what happened the last time we did this." Phil rose from his position and strode toward his friend.

"Just because we were injured doesn't mean it wasn't fun."

"I swear to god I am never going to play that game again." Dan looked genuinely upset. Bet is a game the two boys had made up about two years back. The premise is fairly simple: one person says 'I bet you can't …', the other person does the bet, then they switch places. If you physically can't do the challenge or just don't want to, then you have to accept a penalty chosen by the other player. It always starts off innocent enough. Things like 'I bet you can't touch the ceiling' and 'I bet you can't fit under your bed'. But as time went on, the bets would get more intense. 'I bet you can't jump down an entire flight of stairs' was one of Phil's favorites. That gem had given Dan a twisted ankle and one week without wifi. Dan had retaliated in a later game with 'I bet you can't fry an egg while blindfolded'. Considering that Phil couldn't fry an egg with his eyes open, the poor boy got first degree burns on his hands and had to buy Dan a bomber jacket. Bet was no laughing matter.

"C'mon." Phil pleaded. "Just one round. First failure ends the game." Dan bit his left thumbnail. He really, _really_ didn't want to play. On the other hand, if he won, he could get Phil to buy that pair of yeezys he'd been looking at.

"Fine." Dan grasped his friend's hand in a firm handshake with one hand and help up his pointer finger on the other. "One round."

"Yes!" Phil did a little arm pump and rushed to his place on the couch, turning off the movie as he went. Slowly, Dan made his way over and plopped down opposite Phil.

"So who's going first?" Asked Dan. Phil took out his phone and went to one of those random decision websites. After putting in their names, the little arrow spun until it landed on Dan's part of the circle. The younger boy smirked. Maybe luck would be on his side after all.

"I bet you can't…" Dan looked around the room, trying to find something he knew Phil couldn't do. "I bet you can't do a backflip."

"What?" Phil was surprised. Normally they would start off smaller. A backflip right off the bat? Dan ment business.

"What?" Dan replied in a mocking tone. "You think you can't do it?" Phil narrowed his eyes and sneered at his friend.

"I _know_ I can do it."

"Prove it." With much pride, Phil picked himself up off the couch and stood in the center of the room. After some deep breaths, he finally got the nerve up to jump. "Holy shit" Dan whispered as Phil executed a perfect backflip with six rotations. "I didn't know that was physically possible." Phil landed smoothly and shot his friend a look.

"I bet you can't do 100 pushups." Phil was being mean and he knew it. This game did things to him.

"If you insist." Dan said, getting into position. He then proceeded to do all 100 pushups in under ten seconds while screaming the chorus to Toxic. The song gave him power.

"Very nice." Phil admired. With nary a sweat drop on his head, Dan jumped to his feet and pointed at Phil.

"I bet you can't eat a rock." Phil scoffed at this. His arm extended to the other side of the room where a pink geode was conveniently waiting on their mantelpiece. In one swift motion, the older boy detached his jaw and shoved the rock into his mouth, swallowing it whole. He then proceeded to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"I bet you can't speak fluent Spanish."

" _Pruébame azada_." Dan said, never breaking eye contact. The brown haired boy went over to the tv and pointed at it.

"I bet you can't turn on the television with your mind." What? That wasn't even a thing humans could do. Thinking on his feet, Phil pointed a finger just behind Dan.

"Holy shit it's a bird." As Dan turned to see the animal, Phil discreetly grabbed a chair and threw it at the coffee table where the remote lay. The table smashed in half and Sports Center blared from the speakers.

"Well played." Dan mused. He wondered how Phil had managed to turn on the television and throw a chair with only his mind. The world was a crazy place.

"This is getting too easy." Phil said, inching towards Dan. "We should take this outside."

"Agreed." Dan said through a pinched smile. Tension was forming between the two boys. _I may have not started this,_ Dan thought, holding the door open for his friend, _but I'm damn well gonna finish it._

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the boys stepped out of their home, an immense brightness attacked their vision. It was one of those days where even though the sun was hidden by clouds, the light was reflecting off the white sheet covering the sky. After giving their eyes a moment to adjust, Phil scanned the area for things Dan couldn't do. Overhead, the silhouette of a bird could be seen flying in their direction.

"I bet you can't grab that bird." Phil said, gesturing to the animal with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. Dan tried to suppress a smile. Phil was making this too easy. Swiftly, Dan ran full speed to the building across the street. Right before he was about to run into it, he leaped, jumping onto the wall and pushing himself into the air. Phil shed a tear at the beautiful sight of his friend majestically leaping above him. Once Dan was within arm's reach of the bird, his hand shot out and he grasped the animal firmly. He somehow managed to slowly float to the ground. Phil walked over to where his friend was standing to examine the state of the bird. To Phil's dismay, it was in perfect condition.

"Fine." Phil said, crossing his arms. "You pass. What've you got for me?" Dan tilted his head upward. He felt that, since Phil had incorporated the sky into his bet, it was only fair that he did the same. A stab of pain shot through his head as he looked directly at the sun. It gave him an idea.

"I bet you can't win a staring contest with the sun." Dan smirked. No way in hell Phil could pull this off. Without any hesitation, Phil looked at the sun and stared. It was only a matter of time before the pain got to him. After five minutes passed, Dan was growing bored.

"Get on with it!" He yelled. Right as the words left Dan's mouth, a subtle shaking started to make the boy unbalanced. On the horizon, he could see a wave of darkness moving towards them. He turned his head, only to see the same darkness coming from the opposite direction. He searched for the source of this anomaly to no avail. The two gigantic shadows were about to meet right at Dan and Phil's location.

"Phil!" Dan screamed. "We have to get out of here!" But Phil would not move. He kept his face tilted upward, eyes unblinking. The darkness was a mere ten feet away in either direction. Dan curled into a ball and accepted his fate. He waited for the end to come. And he waited. But he felt nothing. Cautiously, he opened one eye. To his surprize, the two dark walls were retracting. Confused, Dan looked up at the sky. The sun had what Dan could only describe as two eyelids moving away from it's center. He looked at Phil. Phil looked back, eyes red but smiling.

"I bet you can't phase through that wall." Phil pointed at the wall of their building while rubbing his sore eyes. Dan strode over to the apartment complex and put his back to it, arms spread wide.

 _Deep breaths and concentration are the keys to go through solid objects._ Dan thought. _Remember your training._ After a short moment of preparation, his physical form began to melt away. He was becoming one with the wall.

"OSMOSIS BIIITCH." Dan yelled as he went through the wall. Upon coming out the other side, he realized he was in someone's bathroom. A very startled man with a shower cap was covering his body with a shower curtain.

"Wot tha feck arre you doin in er?" The man asked in a very thick accent.

"So sorry sir." Dan was bright red. He nervously put his back against the wall and started to phase through again.

"Thas right. You bettar run you angsty hippie." The man called as Dan exited the room. While Dan made his way through the wall, he began to think. It was obvious that Phil was capable of any physical bet. So what could trip him up? A test of knowledge? A challenge against Dan himself? Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him. He was going to test Phil's morality. He devised a challenge that, were Phil to complete it, their friendship just might come to an end. Dan grinned to himself.

 _Things are about to get interesting._

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was standing with his arms crossed when Dan came back through the wall.

"I gotta hand it to you," He said, unfolding his hands and placing them on his hips, "that was pretty impressive. Especially considering, you know, physics are a thing." Brushing himself off, Dan took slow, deliberate steps toward his friend. He knew he had this game in the bag. Why rush the victory?

"Yes, is was quite extraordinary, wasn't it?" Picking at his nails, the younger boy savored his looming win. Once the gunk had been cleared from his cuticles, he looked Phil dead in the eyes.

"I bet you won't snatch my weave." There was no way Phil would do it. Ever since they first became friends, the topic of Dan's wig had been very touchy. It hid… things. Things that neither of the boys cared to talk about. And, being the half decent person he is, Phil would never-

Dan's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hand resting on his head. In one swift motion, Phil grabbed a clump of hair and pulled up, revealing Dan's bald head and a birthmark that looked exactly like Gordon Ramsay.

"PHIL LESTER WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"I'm here to win, not to be polite." Phil deadpanned as he placed Dan's hair on his own head. It looked ridiculous.

"You little rat." Dan started to lunge at his friend.

"UP BUP BUP," Phil backed away from the angered man as he yelled, "I BET YOU WON'T HURT ME."

"BOI YOU THOUGHT." With that, Phil was tackled. The two rolled on the ground, throwing weak punches at each other while yelling insults.

"You smell like an egg."

"Your hair looks like a wet porcupine."

"Your Shakira impression isn't even that good." Dan pulled away in shock. Really? Really? First, Phil rips off his wig when that boy knew damn well how it would hurt him. Then he mocks the one thing Dan saw as a talent? Oh no. Not today, bitch. Dan took his ready stance.

"PHIL LESTER." The shriek made Phil look up from a cut on his hand. He knew he had crossed a line when he saw the fire in Dan's eyes.

"Dan." Hastily, he got to his feet. If either of them were going to get out of this unscathed, he had to calm his friend down. "You don't need to do this."

"It's too late, Phillip." Dan's voice was incredibly calm, considering he had started to hover above the ground. "You did this." His hands balled into fists. Starting deep in his stomach, a low guttural noise came from Dan's lips. The louder the chanting got, the higher Dan lifted off the ground. An aura of light started to radiate from his skin. The brightness took Phil by surprise. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

I have to get out of here. Hastily, he tried to make his way down the block. After getting about five feet, he realized he could no longer move. Dan's power was drawing him in. Turning in fear, he started to make out what Dan was yelling.

"WHEN I WAS" A sudden burst of energy sharply pulled Phil closer to where his friend hovered.

"A YOUNG BOY" Another tug made Phil lift slightly into the air.

"MY FATHER" He was in midair now, almost at eye level with Dan. He knew there was no way to avoid this.

"TOOK ME INTO THE CITY" Phil supposed this wasn't the worst way to go. It'd be a cool thing to tell people. Although if he was dead, he wouldn't really be able to tell people. Shoot.

"TO SEE A MARCHING BAND" They were practically hugging now. Dan's eyes were completely black and eyeliner had started to drip down his cheeks.

No. Phil thought, This is not how I die. In a last attempt of bravery, Phil grabbed Dan's wig and slammed it onto the demonic little emo's head. Almost instantly, Dan's eyes returned to normal. Slightly dazed, he looked to his left, then his right, then at his friend.

"Phil, you idiot." Dan looked angry.

"Are you kidding?" Phil was reaching his limit. "I just saved both of us!"

"We're still in the air you twat."

"Oh yeah." Gravity then decided to pull the boys down the ground. Hard. They both ended up in the hospital and mutually decided that there were no winners because, you know, they were both in the hospital and also really fuckin done with the game. The end


End file.
